


The Journey

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: A knight's journey in stained-glass
Comments: 29
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



> Sooooo, Percival. Time to try and remember that prose retelling of Wolfram von Eschenbach’s story I’ve read as a child many, many moons ago. Turns out I’ve forgotten most of it, and even more reading up was needed. XD
> 
> But here we are, a best/worst of Parzival in five stained glass windows.


	2. A Knight's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percival kills Ither and takes his red armour.


	3. The Fisher King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the Fisher King and a question remains unasked.


	4. Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Feirefiz


	5. The Grail King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally, Percival has become the Grail King.


End file.
